


Ereri Oneshots and Drabbles

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Drabble, Ereri oneshot, M/M, Random - Freeform, ereri, ereri fluff, ideas, prompts, two adorable dweebs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and short drabbles/prompts written by yours truly :D</p><p>I changed this to a drabble collection instead of the 365 challenge since I'm already writing every day with my other fanfictions. The whole point of accepting the challenge was to write every day and gradually improve my writing skills but due to the success of my other fanfiction I'm writing every day anyways. This doesn't mean that I'm stopping writing in this, it just means I won't write everyday and not all (probably most won't) be a full oneshot. I hope you enjoy reading, anyways! All "prompts" (not fully written oneshots) are open for other people to interpret and make their own unless otherwise mentioned. If you do end up writing one, let me know and I'll definitely read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this to a drabble collection instead of the 365 challenge since I'm already writing every day with my other fanfictions. The whole point of accepting the challenge was to write every day and gradually improve my writing skills but due to the success of my other fanfiction I'm writing every day anyways. This doesn't mean that I'm stopping writing in this, it just means I won't write everyday and not all (probably most won't) be a full oneshot. I hope you enjoy reading, anyways! All "prompts" (not fully written oneshots) are open for other people to interpret and make their own unless otherwise mentioned. If you do end up writing one, let me know and I'll definitely read it!

     Eren slowly turned over and groaned softly, putting his forearm over his eyes to block the light streaming through the window. “Heichouuu...” The soft shuffle of sock-covered feet answered as Levi shuffled back to the warm bed, wrapping his bathrobe tighter around himself. Placing one hand on the bed, he reached over to the big bundle of muscle half covered by a thin sheet and poked his shoulder.

     “Come on Eren, get up.” Levi's voice was soft, still under the heavy influence of sleep. He was answered by another groan as Eren turned to look back towards him, one arm still over his eyes.

    “Five more minutes,” Eren grumbled. Levi paused to admire Eren's tousled hair and carefree appearance that only appeared on these lazy mornings. He almost gave in and climbed back into bed to revel in the warmth of his boyfriend but he quickly remembered the day he had planned for them.

    “Don't make me drag you out of bed.” Eren snickered quietly in response and raised his arm slightly so he could look up at Levi.

    “I'd like to see you try.” Levi's steely eyes flickered in amusement as he smirked

    “You shouldn't have said that, Jeager.” Eren only had a second to react before Levi's cold fingers were wrapped around his ankles, pulling him towards the edge of the bed to his inevitable doom. Eren clawed at the blankets, desperately looking for purchase before he would hit the ground. The edge loomed closer by the second and Eren was scrambling to find a solution to his current predicament. Just as he was about to fall to the ground, Eren flung his torso towards Levi and grabbed his legs like an upside-down koala. Levi stumbled backwards at the surprise and nearly chuckled.

    “Someone's clingy.” Eren turned his bright green eyes up towards Levi's and flashed him his famous shit-eating grin.

    “Says you, remember the time at the zoo when the monkeys-” Eren was quickly cut off as Levi pried his fingers off his leg and dropped him to the ground head-first. Eren sat up and rubbed his head while chuckling as Levi turned around to hide his expression.

     “I thought I told you to never mention that again.” Levi turned back around with his arms crossed and eyes hooded in disinterest. Eren simply shrugged in response before picking himself up off the floor. A small moment of silence passed between them as they both searched for something to say, not that it was awkward. In fact, those small moments of silence where Eren was caught in his own thoughts were some of Levi's favorites. Eren's bright green eyes carried so much emotion that he never bothered to mask, polar opposite of Levi's cold grey ones. A shaft of soft sunlight fell in a line down the center of Eren, lighting up his eyes even further; Levi had to restrain himself from going over and kissing him to claim him as his. Considering they have been dating for just over a year, he didn't find that necessary any longer.

     “So what are we doing today?” Eren's voice cut through Levi's stupor and he met his gaze with a smirk.

     “You'll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Levi and Eren sit beside each other, enjoying their ice cream in comfortable silence. Eren's eyes are turned towards the flowers sprawled before them, an array of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Levi's eyes, of course, are turned to look at Eren as he admires the flowers. A peaceful expression slowly settles over Levi's face as he continues to look at Eren while he enjoys his vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. He thinks back to the Natural History Museum they visited earlier and the delighted expression Eren wore as he dragged Levi around behind him to point all of the dinosaurs, listing each by scientific name. The whole time Levi just listened in silence, enjoying the break from the task of talking. Afterwards, Levi took Eren on a romantic carriage ride in the park, listening as Eren poured more facts about the dinosaurs they had seen in the museum. At one point Levi had gotten so drawn into what Eren was saying that he didn't realize the carriage was stopped until Eren dragged him off laughing. Now here they were, enjoying their ice cream in blissful silence.

    “Heichou, thank you for this amazing day.” Eren turns to face Levi, sitting cross-legged on the wooden bench. He had already finished his ice cream and was now wringing his napkin through his hands. Levi eyes them curiously before meeting his gaze.

    “My pleasure.” Eren smiles nervously and lowers his eyes to look at the napkin.

    “I want to tell you something...but first you need to come with me.”

     “Of course.” Levi stands and offers his hand to Eren who graciously accepts the help and stands. “Where to?” Eren beckons with two fingers to follow him as he heads in the opposite direction they had come from. It was nearing six 'o' clock and the park was slowing down as people headed home for the night. A gentle breeze starts up and Levi shivers slightly in his t-shirt. Eren gives him a sideways glance and quickly removes the hoodie around his waist and puts it on Levi who quickly snuggles up into the familiar warmth of his clothing.

     Slowly the sun begins to set behind the horizon and the temperature drops a few degrees. Levi walks a little closer to Eren and reaches for his hand. Eren quickly accepts his small, cold hand his own large, warm one, intertwining their fingers. They continue on in silence until they reach the boardwalk at the edge of the park. A few people mosey around in the quickly fading rays of sunlight left. Eren and Levi walk up to the railing and continue to hold hands as they watch the sun slowly go down behind the horizon. Levi hears Eren clear his throat and he turns to face him, catching a few rays of sunlight that set his face aglow. His expression looks nervous, maybe even pained.

      Levi gently grabs Eren's chin and turns his face to look directly into his eyes.

      “What did you want to tell me?” The sunlight is disappearing quickly but Levi prays it stay a little longer, he's practically obsessed with the way it makes Eren's eyes shine.

      Eren pulls his hand gently away from Levi's and begins to fumble with his napkin again. Levi drops his hand from Eren's chin. Quickly, Eren lowers his head to look down at the napkin. He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, unable to go through with what he had been planning to do. Levi covers Eren's hands with his own and he stops struggling with the napkin. Eren swallows hard before speaking.

      “I-I...” he looks up at Levi, building up his confidence slowly. “I love you.” He finishes looking directly into his eyes, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Lev-"

Levi launches himself at Eren, one hand on either side of his head as he takes him in for a deep kiss. Eren nearly stumbles backwards in surprise but manages to stay upright and responds quickly and eagerly, entangling his tongue with Levi's in deep passion. It is by far the most passionate kiss they have ever shared and it makes Eren's knees tremble, hoping that they share more in the future.

     Levi is the first to pull away, panting softly and eyes shining with unshed tears.

     “I love you too, Eren.” That was the first time that Eren had ever seen Levi cry and it wouldn't be the last.

     As the two lovers lean in for another passionate kiss, the sunlight fades into the night and stars begin to twinkle into existence; yet neither notice. They're too busy enjoying their own sunlight.

 


	2. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for proofreaders if anyone is interested :D

   "Where the hell is your manager?" The small blonde on the other side of the counter is practically trembling in his shoes at my harsh tone but I couldn't possibly care less.

   "Sh-she's not here, she's o-on vacation." He squeaks, clasping his hands together so tight they begin to turn white. "I-I can get you her son, Mr. Ja-"

   "I don't care what his name is, just bring him to me. I demand to speak to him." My anger remains hidden behind my steely grey eyes, only being revealed in my short, clipped words. It had taken me years to perfect my indifference and now I can't even remember a time when I had visible emotions. It is a good thing, of course, knowing that I have the upper hand in nearly any conversation I become engaged with.

  "Hey, hey- Armin! Stop it!" A tall brunette struggles against the grip of the small blonde pulling him by the hand toward the counter where I watch on blandly. "What do you want me-" Just then the brunette turns his head towards me and I can feel my breath hitch in my throat.  _Those eyes..._

"He wanted to talk to you." The one named Armin ducks behind the counter and makes a mad getaway towards a corner booth where a quiet, black haired girl sits with a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

   I stare at him for a few moments, trying my best to mask my surprise in a look of disgust before opening my mouth. "I seem to have a problem and I need you to fix it.."

   "Mr. Jaeger." He finishes for me, tilting his head in a small smile. "Or Eren if you prefer, I don't like being too formal with my customers." 

   "Tch, whatever,  _Mr. Jaeger_." I make sure to emphasize his name so he can tell I'm all business. 

    "What can I do for you, Levi?" I raise an eyebrow and slowly set my cup of tea on the counter.

   "I didn't tell you my name." Eren's eyes instantly widen and a soft blush settles over his cheeks as he glances towards the two seated in the corner booth, presumably his friends. 

   "I...uh...well, you see...I-" Eren begins to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment as his cheeks glow a brighter and brighter shade of red. He continues to make nervous glances over towards his friends who seem to be trying to give him advice. I narrow my eyes and turn to look back at them and catch them frozen in odd positions, trying to act inconspicuous. I turn back to Eren and put one hand on my hip, the other on the counter.

   "Is there something you want to tell me?" Eren bounces foot to foot, eyes darting to look everywhere except for me. I watch him for a few moments before standing upright again. "Well I have a life to get back to so if you aren't going to talk to me I'll just be on my way." I turn to walk back to my booth to grab my coat but get stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

    "Wait, please, just- don't leave." Eren's desperation catches me slightly off guard and I turn to look back at him.

   "What the hell do you want with me?" I can feel the gaze of his friends on me but frankly, I don't care. 

    "Your number." His voice seemed to have gained some courage despite his hands visibly trembling. I look back and forth between the hand on my shoulder and his eyes silently, weighing my options. Shrugging his hand off of my shoulder, I return to my booth and reach for my coat. I can hear as Eren turns away and sighs in exasperation and I take the opportunity to quickly grab for a napkin and take the pen out of my pocket to scribble something down.

     Standing, I leave the napkin on the table and throw my coat on before stepping outside into the crisp October air. I turn the corner and stop just outside the window to see Eren cleaning the table I had been sitting at. He reaches for the napkin and nearly throws it away before he catches the writing on the other side. He freezes numbly for a second before bursting out into one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.

    I continue on my way alone, wondering what the hell I had been thinking, giving a nearly absolute stranger my number after 30 seconds of conversing. _But those eyes..._  Oh well, what's done is done.

    "Shit- my tea." I turn on my heel and head back to the coffee shop, mentally hitting myself for forgetting about the only reason I had gone to the shitty coffee shop in the first place.

   

 

   Although later on, as I find out, it's not so shitty once you get to know it.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, was the first person better with this one?


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My addition to the cookie thing happening on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaders please?

   I slip my key into the lock and turn it while humming a song that's been stuck in my head all day long. I can't remember the words or the title but the tune keeps nagging me. As I push the door open I'm suddenly met with the smell of something burning and a wall of dark grey smoke. "Dear god, Levi, what did you do?"

   Panicking, I leave the door wide open and search frantically for him. I reach one hand out, covering my mouth with my t-shirt in the other, and blindly navigate towards the kitchen, occasionally bumping into odd pieces of furniture here and there. By the time I reached the counter, I stubbed my pinkie toe five times and nearly fell on my face over a stack of medical textbooks. "Levi? Where are you?" The sound of coughing reaches my ears and I turn to the right, following the best I can. "Levi??" **  
**

   I go to take another step but bump against something soft on the ground. I kneel down closer, the shirt still over my nose. 

   "E-Eren?" Levi's voice sounds weak and raspy, unfamiliar to me; causing me to react in a flurry.

   "Oh my god, Levi, what the hell did you do?!" I get down onto both knees and slide my arms under Levi. With a deep breath I push up off of the ground with Levi in my arms, carrying him bridal style.

   Levi begins to cough, each one wracking his small, sturdy frame. "Just get us out of-" He coughs sharply. "-here." I nod and rush towards the door, careful to avoid the obstacles I had been oblivious to when coming in. Soon the door looms up through the smoke and I make a mad dash for it, Levi clinging to my neck for his life.

   As soon as I reach the door I bump it open with my hip and gently set Levi on the grass just outside. I whirl around to shut the door, struggling to hold my breath so I don't inhale the dangerous smoke. Once the door is shut, I press my back against it and slide down to the ground, looking at Levi. My ears feel empty, either from the lack of the smoke alarm going off or my pounding heartbeat resounding in my head.

   "Levi, what the hell." I put the back of my head up against the door, trying to take a few cleansing breaths. "I mean, I'm glad you're okay and all, but  _what the hell?_ "

    I cast my eyes down to look at him and see him turned away, his face blank. His breathing has gotten steadier since we got out into the fresh air but I could see his shoulders shake slightly as he let out a few small coughs. Sensing he wouldn't answer my question, I sigh and move to sit next to him on the grass. We sit in comfortable silence and listen to the faint sound of the smoke alarm and the cars going by on the road a few hundred feet behind the house. No neighbors were home, being that it was still the middle of the day and everyone in the suburbs were bound to have a job in the city. It was only me, Levi, and the smoke.

   "Cookies." Levi whispers softly. I almost don't catch it but when I do, I lean closer in disbelief.

   "What?"

   "Cookies." Levi turns his head slightly to look at me, his eyes hooded and mouth set in a tight frown.

   "What do cookies have to do with this?" I move to sit cross legged and face him, trying not to sound amused.

    "I was making cookies and they burned." Levi held the same expression but turned to look at a very interesting blade of grass between us. I sit in stunned silence for a few moments before bursting out laughing. A full on shoulders shaking, tears streaming, rolling on the ground laugh.

   Levi raises an eyebrow and levels his mouth out to a flat line. It would look like indifference to anyone else; yet I knew Levi well enough to tell he was holding back a smirk.

   "What is so funny?"

   "You- you...HA HA...you were making coOKIES?!" I hold my stomach and wipe tears from my eyes. 

   Levi nods in response and unwinds his limbs from their bunched up position to lay out in the grass next to me.

   "They were for you." I suddenly stop laughing and sit up to look at him incredulously. 

   "Wait...you were making cookies for me?" I realize how stupid I must look based on Levi's amused smirk. It was no surprise that Levi couldn't cook and it was bound to be a crash and burn. But still- he tried making cookies for me?! He has  _never_ baked anything for anyone in the whole time I had known him. It's been what...five years?...toDAY.

   "OUR FIFTH ANNIVERSARY!" My eyes widen in shock when I realize that I had forgotten about it, caught up in med school and paying the bills for our new house walking dogs. Levi's smirk turns into a genuine smile as he sits up and takes my hand in his, putting it to his lips in a chaste kiss.

   "You forgot, didn't you." His eyes held no anger or disappointment, only subtle amusement.

   "Oh my god, Levi, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it between med school and-" Before I can finish my sentence Levi's face is inches away and his eyes are staring deeply into mine as he closes in for a kiss. I respond easily and my heart flutters at the feeling of the man I love in my arms, kissing me shamelessly even after he nearly burnt our house down making cookies.

   "I'll just go pick some up from the store." Levi mutters as I hold him in my arms tightly. I hum a gentle response and nuzzle my face deeper into his shoulder.

   "I love you."

   "Love you too."


	4. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Blanket Forts!

    I turn my head to the left and cup my hand around my ear. I could've sworn I heard giggling from the bedroom where Eren was supposed to be working on a paper for his college class. Shaking my head, I return to my work, brushing it off as my imagination. Yet not a full minute later another giggle surfaces, this one louder than the last. Sighing, I place my laptop on the coffee table and rise, headed towards the bedroom.

    I'm not sure what to expect as I open the door, but it surely wasn't a blanket fort. All of the pillows and sheets were pulled off of the bed, leaving it completely bare. The pillows were scattered randomly around the floor and the sheets were tied onto each bedpost and the back of a chair. I look around for Eren but fail to spot him amid the mess.

    "Eren, why aren't you working on your paper?" I continue to search the room as I wait his response.

    "Uh..." Eren's voice sounds muffled but close. "Well, you see..." I follow his voice under the sheets and crawl a few feet forward before spotting him in the far corner near the nightstand. His head is turned towards the door, being that it was where he last heard my voice. I take the opportunity and spring forward like a cat, tackling him to the ground.

    Eren's eyes widen and his heart beats wildly for a few moments before he realizes that it was only me. "Oh, there you are." Eren says as he cracks a smile and reaches up to kiss my nose. I chuckle softly, the kind of laugh I save only for him, and return the kiss on his forehead.

    "You should be working on your paper." Eren groans loudly and pulls me down closer so he can bury his face in my shoulder while running his fingers through my recently trimmed undercut.

    "But I don't want to." His voice comes out muffled and frustrated against my shoulder.

    "But you have to." My voice remains gentle and soothing despite my worry for his falling grades. "I don't want you to put all this money and work into med school only to fail in the end and be stuck at a dry cleaners." I can feel Eren laugh softly, his breath flowing in gentle tendrils past my neck. It has been a long running joke between us about the dry cleaners, being that it was the place we had met nearly two years ago.

    "I don't know, it wouldn't be too bad." Eren sits the both of us up and sets us about half an arms length away from each other. "Then I would never have to worry about upsetting you with a stain on my shirt."

    I fake a scowl and gently flick his nose. "That's right, mister." Eren crosses his eyes and gently rubs is nose, imitating a small child. 

    "Ouchies." I can tell through the flickers of emotion in his eyes that he wasn't actually hurt, only pretending he was.

    "Oh, grow up!" I sound fierce although it's easy to tell by my smile that I'm only joking around. Eren sticks his tongue out in response and crosses his arms, letting out a small 'huff' of air. I roll my eyes slightly and turn around to leave the blanket fort. "Make sure you get your paper done!"

     "Or what?" By Eren's tone of voice I can tell that he is truly considering not doing the paper. I pause a moment before standing to think about an adequate punishment.

     "Or no dessert tonight." A feeling of satisfaction settles over me when I hear Eren groan about how unfair I was being but that he would do it. I stand and glance back at the blanket fort in the general area that Eren is laying. "But you can keep the blanket fort up." Before I hear his response, I head to the kitchen and start searching for a secret box of cookies that go  _incredibly_ well with my Earl Grey tea. When Eren comes out later I'm going to have a cup of tea and platter of cookies ready for him as my special treat for getting the paper done.


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short one but it's probably my favorite as far as the fluff

   Eren sits near the window, dragging a finger to chase a raindrop down the glass. Once it hits the bottom of the frame another droplet makes its way down and Eren follows once again, keeping his finger covering the bead of water.

   "Oi, Eren, what are you up to?" Eren turns to look back at the man with the familiar voice and smiles softly. Using his hands, Eren points to the steady rainstorm building up outside of the window. Levi ambles up to stand behind Eren while he remains seated on the window sill. Levi places his hand to rest gently on Eren's shoulder and gives a small, comforting squeeze. "It's rough out there."

    Eren shrugs slightly and moves his hands animatedly, explaining that he didn't believe so. After all, water is just water. The fact that it is falling from the sky doesn't change it at all. Levi watches Eren's hands closely, trying his best to pick up on the meaning. "You don't think so?" Eren nods and turns to the window again, watching as the rain comes down harder and harder.

    After a bit, Levi removes his hand from Eren's shoulder and sits next to him on the window sill. Their hands are intertwined and rest in Levi's lap as they continue to watch the rain. A streak of lightning flashes across the sky and moments later a loud clap of thunder causes Eren to jump up slightly. Levi unwinds their hands and runs his fingers through Eren's long, soft but scraggly hair. This has been a constant tactic used to calm Eren down whenever he was feeling anxious.

    Slowly, Eren relaxes back into Levi's touch and leans his head on his shoulder. He acts as though he is stroking cat whiskers and then pats his leg softly before pointing out the window. "It is raining cats and dogs, isn't it?" Levi translates out loud as he pulls Eren closer to soak up his heat. Even just watching the rain tends to make Levi feel thoroughly chilled from the core out. Eren senses how uncomfortable Levi feels and tenderly lifts Levi to sit on top him with his arms wrapped around his waist and head on his chest.

   It took a bit of adjusting but gradually the two became more comfortable and listened as the storm raged on outside, wrapped in each others' arms. As the thunder slowly faded into a distant rumble, Levi turned to see that Eren had fallen asleep. Levi tediously slowly lifts Eren's arms up off of him and places them back on his chest. As he tip toes away, he hears Eren mumble something incomprehensible.

   After a bit of searching, Levi finally comes back with a large, warm blanket tucked under his arm and a pillow under the other. He gently sets the blanket on the coffee table and lifts Eren's head to slide the pillow underneath. He gradually lowers his head down onto it and tip toes back to get the blanket. 

   When he returns, he sees that Eren had turned on his side to face the window. Levi smiles slightly at the soft, gentle expression that Eren held while sleeping like a baby. After admiring his mute boyfriend for a bit, Levi crawls behind him and tosses the blanket up and over to cover the both of them. 

   Levi throws one arm over Eren and the other one behind his head as he rests his chin on Eren's arm. The rain has slowed to a drizzle outside and the thunder was nearly gone. Only a few droplets remained, racing to the end of the glass. Levi followed them with his eyes before choosing one to trace with his finger, just as Eren had done. The one he had chosen reached the bottom first and became the winner. Then again, everything that Levi chose became a winner- especially Eren.

   Levi leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Eren's cheek before laying back and closing his eyes, dreaming of the wonders his boyfriend held within him.


	6. Animals

   Eren nudged the door open with his foot, careful to do it slow enough so it wouldn't creak. Through the crack he could see Levi sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book while sipping a cup of tea. Taking extra care, Eren tip toes through the door and around the corner. Once he is sure he is out of Levi's sight, he makes a mad dash towards the bedroom, careful to keep his footfalls light and soundless. 

   Once the door was secured shut behind him, Eren kneels down on the floor at the end of the bed and gently places what he was holding on the ground. Two large, golden-brown eyes blink up at him in wonder before turning to take in his new surroundings. Eren watches quietly as the puppy pads around on the wooden floor to sniff everything within his reach. As the puppy nears the laundry hamper, Eren hears the creaking of someone coming down the hallway to the bedroom and he quickly stuffs the puppy into the hamper, covering him up the best he could in a few seconds time but making sure he had a hole to breathe through.

   "Eren?" _Rap, rap rap._  Eren shuffled over to the door and pulled it open, plastering a wide smile on his face. 

    "Yes Levi?" Eren tilted his head and kept his hand on the door handle, prepared to shut it quickly.

   "Did you finish weeding the garden and watering the flowers?" Levi tucked his book into the crook of his arm and leaned against the door frame. Eren nodded and continued to smile cheesily, hoping Levi would leave soon. However, the position that he had taken against the door suggested otherwise. 

    "I'm doing the laundry, make sure everything is in the hamper." Eren tried to stand his ground but Levi managed to firmly push past him and into the room, headed straight for the clothes. Eren watched quietly as Levi picked the basket up and set it on the bed with a bounce. "Are all of your clothes in here? I'm not going to be doing a second load this week." Eren nodded numbly, staring into the clothes where the puppy was hidden, trying to formulate a plan to get him out of there.

    Just as Levi was leaving the room with the puppy, Eren piped up with his idea. "I can do the laundry for you!" Levi raised his eyebrow and set the basket on the floor to put his hands on his hips. 

    "Why in the world do you sound so enthusiastic about that? The Eren I know hates doing chores."

    "I've had a change of heart." Eren smiled wide, pleading that Levi wouldn't see through his deception. Eren stood tense, waiting for an answer.

     "Sure, go ahead, but don't mix up the whites and colors or I swear-"

      "Yeah, yeah, got it." Eren was already rushing towards the hamper eagerly. Just as Eren was about to pick it up he heard a small bark come from the pile. Eren continues down the hallway, praying that Levi hadn't heard that. Yet his prayers were proven futile as he hears Levi call his name and he's forced to stop in his tracks. 

      "Yeeesss?" Eren drags out the word as he makes a slow circle to face Levi who had remained in the doorway. 

      "Did you hear that? It was like a...a bark...?" The area between Levi's eyebrows wrinkled as his face displayed his confusion.

      Eren tries his best to mimic the bark but fails miserably. "It was just my cough, I think I might be getting a cold." Levi obviously didn't believe him but he let him go anyways, thinking it must have been his imagination. Eren grips the handles of the basket so tight that his knuckles are white by the time he reaches the washer in the basement. As soon as the basket touches the floor the puppy leaps out, dragging a pair of boxers with his pointed ears.

     Eren laughs and watches him run about, blinded by the boxers in front of his eyes. The presumably Yorkshire Terrier puppy trips up and lands on his butt, tail wagging. Eren kneels down and takes the piece of clothing away from the puppy, chuckling at his antics. Eren places the boxers back into the hamper and carries it over to the washer, placing it on the top. He opens the door and grabs a handful of clothing to shove inside but stops when he sees that the puppy had leaped inside and curled up in the middle.

    Eren looks on in quiet amusement as the puppy slowly falls asleep. It must have been days since the poor guy had managed to get any shut-eye, living on the streets like that. Eren replaces the clothing in the basket and gently takes the puppy out of the washer to set it on the floor to sleep in peace. Yet, the puppy felt so soft and Eren felt _so_ tired. A quick nap couldn't hurt, could it?

    So Eren curled up with the puppy in his arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

   "Eren!" Levi called down the basement stairs for the fifth time. Frustrated, Levi decided to stomp down there to see what Eren was up to. Yet, when he got down to the bottom, all of his anger dissipated. There was Eren, laying curled up on the floor, fast asleep. As Levi moved closer he noticed something brown in his arms. Levi stooped down to investigate and jumped back when two eyes suddenly opened and looked directly at him with expectation. 

    Levi took a moment to calm his racing heart before returning to his previous position to investigate further. The two eyes lifted higher off the ground and Levi noticed that there was a dainty little black nose just below them. His eyes followed down the body to see a small tail thumping against Eren's stomach.

      _A puppy?_

    Levi crossed his arms and glared at Eren's sleeping figure with distaste. He had brought an animal into their house, despite knowing how much Levi hated them. Though the longer he watched the puppy thump his tail and Eren continue to sleep, the more his heart melted. They were truly a sight to behold. Sighing, Levi decided to let Eren be; he would talk to him about getting rid of it when he woke up later. 

    Before completely deserting Eren, Levi quickly runs upstairs and grabs a blanket to cover Eren up so he wouldn't get cold. The puppy continued to watch Levi with his big eyes as he tucked Eren in. Once he was all settled, the dog leaned down and rested his chin against Eren's forearm, continuing to watch Levi with his big eyes as he ascended the stairs.

    Maybe he would let him keep it after all.


	7. Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun XD 100% not serious, just for fun :P And sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread. Enjoy!

    Eren lays sprawled out across the sleek black leather couch, bored out of his mind. He had already exhausted every form of entertainment in the apartment: books, movies, board games, cooking recipes. All he was trying to do was burn time until Levi would be home from work. His long hours left Eren much to desire when he returned home at six, leading to short dinners and long (clears throat, ;D) nights. Every morning Eren woke up, Levi had already left for work after having his cup of tea. Somehow he manages to slip out quiet enough to let Eren continue sleeping straight through to nine.

    Eren blankly stared at the black screen in front of him, imagining what would happen if it came alive and swallowed him whole. Yeah, he was  _that_ bored. Eren shifted his gaze to the tall potted cactus standing next to the flatscreen. ' _What would happen if I ate that?...nevermind._ ' Eren realized it was a bad idea and returned his attention to the tv screen. With a deep breath, Eren forced himself up into a sitting position with his elbows gently resting on his knees.

    He scanned the living room, looking for the tv remote. He had already checked the tv listings twice to see if there was anything good on. The only thing that caught Eren's eye was something called "Say Yes to the Dress." With slight hesitation, Eren finally chose TLC and sat back to watch the show.

     Low and behold, no more than an hour later Eren was hooked. Just as it was starting Eren had gotten up and gone to the kitchen to pop himself a bag of popcorn. Now as he reached into the bowl, his hand scraped the bottom. "Crap..." Eren sighed and stood up as the commercials began to pop himself another bag. As he stood at the counter waiting for the popcorn to finish, he kept craning his neck to check the it hadn't returned on the tv. 

     At ten seconds left, the show started up again and Eren eagerly left his post to leap over the couch and plop down into the squishy cushions. His eyes were instantly glued to the screen and he was sucked in. When the microwave began to beep Eren didn't even blink.

* * *

     It was nearing six 'o' clock, meaning that Eren had been marathoning the show for over five hours now. The bag of popcorn he had started earlier remained untouched in the microwave.

     "No, Chelsea! The  _first_ one!!" Eren shouted in exasperation at the figures on the screen. 

     "Let's try the fouth one again." Eren threw his hands up in the air and flopped back onto the couch in exasperation. Eren swears that no one ever listens to him, why won't anybody listen to him?

      Eren didn't realize that he had been talking out loud until he heard a deep voice respond from behind him. "Maybe because they are  _in the tv,_ Eren."

      Eren whirled around, startled at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. Levi smirked at Eren's 'deer caught in headlights' look as he scrambled to find the remote to change the channel. "Looking for this?" Levi held up the remote in his right hand, his briefcase in his left.

     Eren froze and gulped, preparing for a scolding for watching something so ridiculous and not using his time more wisely. Yet, to his surprise, Levi sat down beside him and layed back, turning the volume on the tv up. "Go get some food." Eren quickly obliged, stunned that Levi hadn't commented on his poor choice of entertainment. 

     He stumbles into the kitchen, unsure of what to get. That is, until he remembers the popcorn in the microwave. Eren pulls the door open and takes the now cold bag of popcorn out, tearing it open to pour it into a bowl. As he walked out into the living room with food in hand, he took notice that Levi was leaning forward: hands on knees and palms on face as he listened intently to the voiceover describing the dress on screen.

    "Classic mermaid with a sweetheart neckline, nice." Eren glided onto the cushion next to Levi, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. 

    "Tch, ball gown drop waist is  _sooo_ much better, look at her physique." Levi commented as he took a handful of popcorn and cradled it in his hands, eyes still glued to the screen.

     Eren looked at him incrediously. "Really? Are you blind because-"

 

* * *

 

     

     That turned into their worst fight ever, resulting in Eren curled up in a ball crying in the corner as Levi angrily stormed into the bedroom. Yet, by the end of the night, they were back in each other's arms, curled up watching more "Say Yes to the Dress." Now when the two of them look back at the fight, they laugh hysterically to the point where their stomachs hurt. Neither regrets having it though, it ended up being how they decided what dress Eren would wear to their wedding. ;)

 


	8. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be able to finally write in first person, this is my attempt from Eren's point of view.

    I ease the door open and put one boot inside the small shop, soon followed by the other. I am welcomed by the small tinkle of a bell hanging over the door as I move further inside. Colors upon colors cover the walls of the shop, all varieties of flowers separated by species. I amble over to the lilacs and gently cup one in my hand, inhaling the scent deeply. Lilacs and mint always seemed to calm me down when I was the most stressed.

   My feet clunk quietly as I move from one wall of flowers to the other, searching for a specific kind. As I stoop to inspect a small potted tiger lily, I hear someone clear their throat. I look up in the direction the sound had come from and see a short man standing behind the counter with his arms crossed.

   "Can I help you?" The man's voice held no emotion; his face and eyes gave nothing away.

   "Um...I'm looking for the forget-me-nots?" I tilt my head as I start towards the counter at a slow pace. I stop just in front of it to admire a single pink rose in a simple glass vase.

    I look up to wait for his response and catch a quick glimpse of his name tag; _Levi_. "Over there," he answers in a monotone voice as he points to the right of the door. I turn to look where his finger is pointing and spot them almost instantly.

     "Thank you." I head towards the flowers, debating whether I should get a small or large pot of them. I finally decide on the smaller one, being that money is tight with college and my rent.

     I carry it to the counter and set it down before fishing for my wallet in my left pocket. Coming up empty, I slip my hand into my right pocket, feeling around for the thin piece of leather. With no luck there, I pat my back pockets desperately to no avail. 

     "Shit..." I mutter quietly. Somehow, Levi had heard and raised his eyebrow in mild amusement.

     "Too bad, now you can't buy any flowers for your girlfriend." I look up at him and scowl slightly. This rude little man had no place commenting on my personal life like that.

     "They're for my mother." I bit back as I paced in a small line in front of the counter, trying to remember the last place I had it.

     "Aww, a cute little Momma's boy, buying her flowers!" Levi leaned on the counter in mock interest. "Does she call you her little boy?"

     My rage was bubbling up quickly until I was on the verge of an outburst. I clench my fists and count to ten in my head before responding, doing exactly what my anger management treatment called for.

     "She's dead." I watch as the amused smirk fades from his face as he stands up straight and pats down his shirt.

     After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally responds. "I'm sorry." It's soft and barely there but I still catch it. I turn around to face away from him as I fight back tears slowly collecting. When I turn back around I catch Levi closing the drawer to the register as he pushes the flowers towards me.

     "Here, on me." Levi's face remains stoic but his tone suggests that he truly did feel bad.

      I step up to the counter and wrap a hand around the pot holding the forget-me-nots quietly. Levi nods in reassurance to show that he really did mean it. I sigh softly and take the flowers, headed towards the door. Before I step out, I turn around and give a small nod and smile to Levi who nods in return.

     The soft tinkle of the bell sounds as I step out onto the busy street with flowers in hand. Before the door shuts I shout a quick 'thank you' and wave to Levi. He gives a quick salute, then steps out from behind the counter and heads into the back room. 

* * *

     That had been weeks ago. Now I regularly stop by the flower shop every Monday to pick up another forget-me-not that Levi has saved and waiting behind the counter. We usually exchange small talk about the weather and how our day is going, but today was different. When I stepped through the door, I noticed that Levi wasn't behind the counter where he usually was. Instead, he was standing with his back facing me near the roses.

    The clunking of my boots echoes in the still silence as I walk up to Levi to see what he was doing. Just as I am about to touch his shoulder, he whirls around with a pink rose in hand. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity and watch as he fumbles to put back the other flower in his left hand. When he turns back to look at me again, his cheeks are flushed a gentle pink, the first obvious sign of emotion that he had ever given me.

    "E-eren, I...this is for you." Levi shoves the flower in my face and I gratefully accept it. 

    "Why are you giving me this..." I stare bewildered at the rose in my hands before looking up to meet Levi's eyes. He quickly moves his gaze down to the flower so he doesn't have to look me in the eye.

     "Because...because I like you, Eren." I notice that Levi was clenching his fists at his sides and I move my hand to cover them. His grip quickly loosens in mine as he looks up to meet my gaze, full of hope. I squeeze his hand gently and smile.

     "I like you too, Levi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but not my worst either...probably actually woulda worked better from third person XD Oh well, there's always next time!


	9. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more specifically GAY pride, FYI.

    "Like, who the hell do they think they are?" The tall ginger threw his hands up in disgust as he talked obnoxiously loudly with his buddy. "Men belong with women, women belong with men. It's a simple concept, really." His shorter brunette friend nodded firmly in agreement as they made their way down the sidewalk with a kind of swagger that demanded attention. Not the  _good_ kind of attention, mind you.

     As they pass by a small cafe known as "Cafe Maria," they freeze in place as they hear someone behind them shout 'Hey you!' They turn to be met with a short man standing not five feet away from them with an evil glare penetrating right through to their souls. His short black hair and sharp undercut only added to the fierceness radiating from him. His hands visibly closed into fists as he continued to glare at the men, fighting back the urge to punch their faces in. Levi may hate them but it doesn't mean he wanted to get arrested for assault.

    "Who the hell do you think  _you_ are? It isn't your place to decide who can love who." Levi's voice was filled to the brim with venom, almost to the point where it was oozing out onto the sidewalk and into the cracks. The ginger gulped and backed away slightly, not able to back up his opinion. His friend, however, had muscles the size of watermelons.

     He thundered forward to where Levi was, bending over so they would be face to face. "What did you just say to me?" The guy's breath reeked of tobacco and alcohol, signifying how shitty his life was. It was sad that it had gotten to a point were he had to make other's lives shitty to feel better about himself.

      Levi stood his ground firmly and practically _spat_ in his face in pure fury. Something animal-like was erupting deep inside of Levi and every instinct he had told him to leap onto the man and sink his teeth deep into his neck. However, it was quite obviously a terrible idea. Especially considering all the people that would be around to serve as witnesses. Levi pushes down the feeling with much difficulty and forces himself to take a few deep breaths before opening his mouth.

      "You know, people like you don't even deserve to be on this planet." Levi's voice came out in a harsh whisper, his eyes burning into the man's. His eyes momentarily widened at the insult before he returned to his brute show of strength, flexing his muscles in a ridiculous fashion. Levi watched on in an amused silence as the man continued to flex, striking positions mimicking that of a bird mixed with a lion. To say the least, it was entertaining.

     "Are you done yet?" Levi crossed his arms and cocked his hip in boredom. The man slowly lowered his arms, glowering at Levi. Before he could react, the man was on top of him with his fist raised to punch him square in the eye. Levi watched as the fist came down at him in slow motion. Levi struggled to try to get free, but his arms were pinned tight to his sides. Slowly, the fist came closer and closer. Levi turned his head to the side to try to deflect the blow and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain bound to come.

     Suddenly the weight was off of him and his arms were free. Levi blinked slowly as he sat up, trying to figure out what had happened. That was when he noticed the man on the ground nursing his...well....groin. The ginger was crouched beside him, trying to comfort him with gentle strokes on his arm.

     "You alright?" Levi turns to the voice and locks eyes with a young man standing behind him, hand outstretched to help him up. Levi eyes it momentarily before getting to his feet on his own. 

     "Yeah, yeah..." Levi murmured softly, feeling a little light headed from the quick turn of events.

     "Hey short man, f*ck you!" The man flips Levi off and sends him spiraling into a pit of anger. Levi makes eye contact with the young brunette who had helped him up and flicks his eyes over to the man still nursing his groin. When he regains eye contact, he catches a glimmer of agreement.

      "F*ck you too." Levi then grabbed the young man's shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss, making sure that it was in plain view of the homophobes seated not ten feet away on the ground. The kiss wasn't anything too passionate but it was fairly long; Levi was trying his absolute hardest to piss them off and his counterpart seemed to be all for it.

      They didn't pull apart until they were certain that the men had already left with their unfair views about how other people should live their lives. 

      "Eren." The young brunette held out his hand and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks lightly brushed red from their kiss. Levi slid his hands into Eren's and gave it one firm shake.

      "Levi." An awkward silence falls between them as they let their hands drop to their sides. Neither wanted to leave without some kind of definition of what had just happened; yet neither were willing to step forward and ask. Finally the silence was broken as Eren moved to his pocket to take out a piece of paper. He grabs a pen out of his other pocket and quickly writes something down on the paper before folding it and handing it to Levi.

      "Call me." With that Eren departed and Levi was left to sort through his confused and unfamiliar emotions. Finally, Levi pocketed the small piece of paper and returned to his routine day, eager to get through it so he could call Eren later that night.


	10. Guitar

    Levi absently strummed the strings of his old guitar, enjoying the quiet hum it resonated. A notebook laid untouched a few feet from him near the edge of the bed. He eyed it while continuing to strum, trying to decide if it was worth using it today. Finally he leaned forward and grabbed it, pulling it into his lap. The cover of the simple composition book read "Song Writing Journal" in Eren's handwriting.

    Levi turned a few pages full of writing before finding what he was looking for. He sets it down in front of him and twists to be able to read it easier as he positions his fingers carefully on the strings on the neck of the guitar. Once Levi felt settled, he began to strum softly up and down the strings.  _Up up down, up up down, down down down up...._ Levi recited the pattern in his head as his hand moved to complete the commands he delivered.

     _"When you try your best but you don't succeed..."_ Levi whispered the lyrics, only half-singing them as he focused on the words and chords on the paper in front of him.

      _"And you get what you want, but not what you need...."_ Levi's eyes scanned down the lines of lyrics before singing them out loud, attempting to commit them to memory so he could focus on making the instrumental nearly flawless.

      _"When you feel so tired but you can't sleep..."_ Levi mentally began to prepare himself for the next chord progression, his fingers always seemed to fumble over the strings when he attempted to play it.

      _"Stuck in reverse...."_ Levi played the sequence out smoothly, letting a small huff of breath out in relief once it finished. His fingers mechanically continued to play, already picking up the steady rhythm.

       _"And the tears come streaming down your face....when you lose something you can't replace....when you love someone but it goes to waste..."_ Levi smoothly followed through the next part of the song, having memorized the lyrics from singing them so many times. For whatever reason that part of the song seemed to really speak to him.

       "Could it be worse?" Levi turned his head to look where the voice had come from, continuing to strum the guitar. Eren's eyes glinted in the sunlight as he ambled his way over to sit next to Levi on the edge of the bed. His eyes met Levi's, then slid down to watch his fingers dance across the strings as he continued to play. Eren seemed to have the lyrics memorized better than Levi did. Then again, he was the one who had originally written it.

     

* * *

 

    It was on their three month anniversary, the two of them were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie that Levi couldn't even remember the name to; he was too busy soaking up the warmth that Eren provided. As soon as the credits began to scroll, Eren shifted uncomfortably. Levi could sense that there was something bothering Eren as he sat up to allow him to adjust accordingly.

    "Eren? What is it?" Levi wrapped the blanket they had been sharing around his shoulders in attempt to capture more heat before it escaped. Eren nervously rubbed the back of his neck, staring at a very interesting spot on the carpet no different than the rest. 

    "Levi...I...ugh!" Eren dropped his hands into his lap, frustrated with his poor communication skills. "I...I wrote this for you." Eren then dug into his pocket for something, coming up with a small, folded piece of paper. He presented it to Levi with great caution, as though he was handing over his heart; which in a way, he was. 

    Levi looked back and forth between the paper and Eren, curious as to what the paper said but also wanting to see if Eren was genuinely okay with him reading it. Eren quietly nudged Levi with his elbow as permission to go on and Levi eagerly obliged. Once entirely unfolded, the paper revealed a long poem, running all the way from the top to the bottom. Levi glanced at Eren quickly, only to see that he was watching Levi intently to see his reaction.

    With a deep breath, Levi proceeded to read the poem, his heart gradually thawing and becoming warmer and fuzzier with every word he read. This was Eren, pouring his heart and soul out to Levi in blind faith. Levi couldn't possibly have felt any more connection to Eren than in that moment. As Levi finished reading, he realized that his vision was blurred by unshed tears. Before he could get any on the paper, he handed it back to Eren and wiped at his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

    "Eren...I...I don't know what to say." Levi let out a small laugh as he shifted his gaze to Eren, who was gripping the paper tightly in his hands and looking anxiously back at him, waiting for some kind of verdict to confirm his emotions. Levi paused for some added drama before finally taking Eren's hands in his and looking in his eyes.

     "I...." Levi paused to take a deep breath. "I love you Eren." Eren instantly lunged towards Levi, capturing him in a kiss, slowly lowering his back to the couch below him.

* * *

     Since then, Levi had taped the poem into his notebook and was still trying to finish the composition of the song. All the words were already there, he was simply trying to put it to a tune and figure out pitches to match. Eren had obviously supported him through it, occasionally giving his two bits when Levi would get stuck. Now Levi was nearing the end, all he had to do was perform it for Eren.

    "So, how's the song going?" Eren flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for a response. When he didn't get one after a few minutes of silence, he sat up to see Levi looking at him with an amused smirk. "What?"

    "Nothing." Levi moved to put his guitar back in its case, the amused smirk still settled on his lips. Eren would know what the smirk was for in a few weeks time at their wedding; Levi planned to sing it for him at the reception (and he couldn't wait to see his reaction.)

 


	11. Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is rather short, I nearly forgot about updating today!!

     Levi reached for the small can of soda and brushed hands with someone else also reaching for the same can. Levi pulled back in disgust, taken aback that he had made contact with someone he didn't know. As he turns to see who it was that had so rudely intruded on his personal space, he establishes eye contact with the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen. There were at least seven different shades of green spread through out, the darkest being on the outside and the lightest surrounding the pupil. Small flecks of brown were dotted here and there, but green was obviously the dominant color.

     Levi slowly withdraws his hand from the cooler and backs away, trying to avoid getting attached to the owner of the eyes. It was only a lame summer party that Hanji was throwing, surely nobody would notice if he were to leave early. As Levi slowly tried to sneak away, he turned around only to slam into Hanji herself. 

     "Oh, Levi! I see that you've met Eren!" Hanji firmly shoved Levi back towards the cooler, sending him stumbling into the one she called 'Eren.' With a soft 'oof', Eren managed to catch him before they both went tumbling to the ground.

     Levi dusted himself off and regained his composure before looking up to meet the same green eyes that he had noticed while trying to get the soda.

     " _You!_ " Levi stomped towards Eren, eyeing the can of soda in his hand. " _You_ took my soda!" Levi was thoroughly pissed that the only soda he liked was in the hands of a stranger. _  
_

Eren, however, did not seem bothered by it. In fact, he began to smirk in amusement. "I don't see your name written on it."

    Levi reached for the can of soda in Eren's hand angrily, prepared to take it from him: even if it meant through brutal force. Yet, when he tried pulling it out of his grasp, Eren's grip tightened in defiance.

     "This is my soda, go get your own." Eren's smirk only grew in size under Levi's harsh glare.

     "Give. It. To. Me." Levi felt as though he were commanding a two year old, which he might as well have been doing.

     "No!" Eren crossed his arms and put his feet shoulder width apart, prepared to battle for it. "This is mine, fair in square."

     "Why you..." Levi stormed towards Eren, fist wound up to punch him in the face. Yet, before he could get there, Hanji suddenly dove in front of him. Within a few seconds she was gone, leaving a bewildered Eren. Levi looked to his hand where the soda should have been, yet it was gone.

     "It has my name on it, therefore it's mine!" Hanji turned the can to show that it did, indeed, have her name printed on the side. Eren and Levi huffed in unison. As Levi turns to leave the party once and for all, he gets stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

      "Sorry about that..." Levi turns to face a sheepish looking Eren looking down at his feet. "I just....I really like my soda." Well, isn't that the stupidest reason ever?

      "Tch, whatever." Levi whirls back around, storming towards the gates to leave the party. Yet, before he pushes them open, he turns to back to get one last glimpse at Eren, only to see that Eren had been watching him all along. Levi pauses for a moment before blowing Eren a kiss and swaying his hips out the gate, leaving a very flustered Eren watching the gate slam shut.

     That was the day Eren discovered he was gay.


	12. Headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt rather awkward due to my lack of ideas and urge to write. Sorry for the bad quality, try to enjoy...?

     Levi slid his sleek, black headphones over his ears and immediately was surrounded by his music. The people bustling past him and the city noises slowly faded into the background as the steady thumping of the bass overtook his senses. With his hands in his trenchcoat pockets, Levi continued on his way. He had no particular destination in mind, he simply wanted to walk and enjoy his music. It's not too much to ask, honestly.

  

      Yet the universe seemed to have it out for him. Not even five minutes after Levi had began listening to his music, someone stumbled into him and sent the both of them to the ground with a grunt. In the process, Levi's headphones were knocked off his head and went flying through the sea of people surging around him. Not caring about who knocked him over, Levi desperately got onto all fours to search through the crowd for his beloved music. The headphones themselves cost over $200, Levi was not one to go cheap. The iPod he had been playing the music on was not quite as important, it had been a hand-me-down from his friend Erwin after he had gotten a phone.

 

      Levi's search was becoming more and more desperate, there was no way he would be replacing either within the next month. Without his music, Levi would spiral into a pit of darkness that settled in when he didn't have an escape from the all but forgiving world he had come to know. The pedestrians passing by made sure to leave a wide girth around Levi, not wanting to have to deal with an obviously twisted man crawling on the ground like an animal.

 

      "Excuse me...sir..?" Levi growled in frustration and whirled around to see who was trying to speak to him. "I-I'm sorry about that...were you looking for these?" The stranger held up a bundle of black plastic and wire in his right hand, shuffling awkwardly while looking at the ground.

 

       Levi's eyes widened comically before narrowing to thin slits as he grabbed for the mess. The stranger let Levi take it from him without any resistance, eager to leave and continue on his way as though nothing happened. 

 

       "My...but-you.... _you!_ " Levi's voice suddenly grew fierce as he pointed a finger at the culprit. "You did this!" Levi was struggling to contain his anger; those headphones meant the  _world_ to him.

 

       "I'm sorry!" He shouted in exasperation. "What can I even do about it? They're already broken!!" 

 

      Levi crossed his arms and stared at the stranger, only just noticing that he was wearing a name tag:  _Eren._ "Well,  _Eren,_ I know what you could do for me." A smirk quickly crossed Levi's face before fading into a disinterested mask.

 

      "Uh...." Eren raised his eyebrow nervously.

  

       "Well, my next paycheck doesn't come in for another two weeks."

 

      "...so?"

 

      "You're getting me new headphones."

 

       Eren's eyes instantly shot open and he backed away, suddenly desperate to leave. "No, you don't understand, I'm a college student and I already owe- ow ow OW!" Levi grabbed Eren's ear and began dragging him down the street.

 

       "Don't care, still getting me new headphones."

 

       Eren eventually gave up and let Levi drag him along like a rag doll; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

 

 

 

      And join him Eren did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, at least I wrote something.


	13. Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like deaf!Levi so I thought, eh, why not?

     Eren sat down on the bench easily, taking care to be as far away from the other man as possible. He set his bag down on the ground in front of him and unzippered it, taking out his novel for his ELA class. Their reports were due in two days and he hadn't even started reading the first chapter. Eren brilliantly decided that the park was the best place to do it. Yet, as he attempted to read, he couldn't get further than a few sentences before he was distracted by something small; whether it be a small animal or a child running past.

 

    After having been sitting around and attempting to read for a good ten minutes, Eren decided that his mind really wasn't on the project and he settled with reading it later tonight. As he tucked the book back into his bag, he glanced over at the man a few feet from him curiously. A sketchbook was balanced in his lap, angled away from Eren so he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. Yet, when Eren's curiosity hungered for something he always managed to find a way to feed it.

 

    "Hey, whatcha drawing?" Eren settled back against the bench, putting his left forearm on the arm of the bench comfortably. When he received no response, Eren asked again in mild frustration. Still, the man wouldn't answer him and Eren was becoming more frustrated by the second.

 

    "Dude, why aren't you talking to me?" The man didn't even flinch while being addressed, he only continued to draw on in silence. Eren grumbled to himself, debating on whether he should continue his desperate attempt to see the drawing or leave him alone. His mind said to leave him alone, yet his curiosity got the better of him and Eren found himself scooting closer.

 

    Once Eren was close enough, he reached out and poked the man's shoulder in one, quick jab. The man immediately looked up at him with a bored and bothered expression. "Hi, my name's Eren, I was just wondering what you're drawing." Eren pointed to the sketchbook and was met with a blank expression.

 

    Eren let out an annoyed huff and began to wildly gesture to the sketchbook in his lap. "Your book! What are you drawing?!" Despite his close proximity, he still couldn't see what was on the paper. The man seemed to register that Eren was saying about the book and he turned it so Eren could see what was on the paper.

 

    Eren gasped softly, all of his annoyance instantly drained. On the paper was a delicate pencil drawing of a bird drinking from a bird bath, its tail feathers raised proudly above its head. A half-finished iron gate took up the background, completing the romantic scene. Eren raised his head and pointed his finger at the man in question. "You drew this?" The man nodded once before turning the book back to himself and placing the pencil on the paper once again.

 

    Eren watched on in pleased silence as the man continued to make lines on the paper, each one making the drawing that much more complex yet still simply beautiful. The man twisted his wrist at a rather odd angle and began to shade the bird, taking caution to stay within the darkened lines. If it weren't for Eren's book assignment, he could have sat there all day watching him draw.

 

    As the sun began to go lower and lower behind the horizon, Eren realized that he had to leave so his book report could get done in time. With a simple wave and soft 'goodbye', Eren set off for home in a dream-like daze. The man never looked up from the bench as Eren had left, only continued on with his nearly-finished drawing.

 

* * *

 

 

    The next day, Eren set out early to the park once again with his book in hand, determined to not be distracted. When he had gotten home last night, he had been so tired that he fell asleep while reading the third chapter. With only today to complete the report, there was no way that he would get distracted again.

 

    Eren returned to the same bench, forgetting about the man that had sat next to him just the day before. Eren settled into his seat, immediately opening the book and diving in to chapter three once again.

 

   He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but when Eren looked up, the same man was there from yesterday with sketchbook in hand. Forgetting about his 'no distractions' rule, Eren set the book down and scooted back over to sit beside him.

 

   The page was practically blank today, it only had a few randomly drawn lines going across it so far and the man was steadily drawing more. 

 

   "What are you drawing today?" Eren questioned as he watched the man draw. With no response, Eren immediately returned to the same blind rage he had gotten yesterday. "Why the hell are you ignoring me?! What did I do to you?!" Eren whacked the man with his sweater sleeve accidentally while he yelled at him and it grabbed the man's attention. He began to move his hands in a way that Eren couldn't understand.

  

    "What are you doing??" Eren's rage turned to curiosity as the man continued to move his hands in what seemed to be some type of pattern. After repeating it a few times, the man sighed and turned to a blank page in his sketchbook. He quickly scribbled something down on the paper and held it up so Eren could see.

 

    "I'm deaf..." Eren read aloud, instantly regretting his pointless anger. His eyes softened as he met Levi's, an apology written all over his face. "I'm so sorry-" Eren quickly realized that Levi wasn't able to understand him and he took the book from Levi, grabbing his own pencil from his bag. He scribbled a messy ' _I'm sorry'_ onto the paper and handed it back to the man.

 

     _'For what?'_

 

_'Being so rude to you, I had no idea that you were deaf.'_

 

 _'Oh, well I didn't really notice, I just assumed you were constipated or something.'_ Eren laughed aloud as he read the last message, it wasn't every day that you met an adult who still made poop jokes.

 

     _'Haha, by the way, my name's Eren.'_

 

_'You can call me Levi.'_

 

* * *

 

 

   From then on, Eren and Levi met on the same bench at the same time every day. Eventually Eren went out and bought his own notebook to swap messages in so Levi could continue to use his to draw. One day Eren surprised Levi with a 'hello, how are you?' in sign language. Levi immediately responded with a surprised and pleased look. From then on Eren vowed to learn language so he could speak with Levi easier, and he did. Right up to the day when he said 'I do' with tears in his eyes, remembering the first time that he had used sign language and how pleases Levi had looked.


	14. Tires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed, I'm busy working on the main update for another fanfic. Hope you enjoy the concept, at least!

     "Tch, stupid car." Levi angrily kicked the tire and stuffed his hands deep in his coat pockets. The bitter cold was seeping into his bones and causing his teeth to clack noisily together. Soft snowflakes flurried around Levi, creating a beautifully peaceful scene. If Levi were the sentimental type he may have enjoyed the view. However, he was not sentimental in any way, shape, or form.

 

     Levi's fingers brush against a hard object at the bottom of his pocket and he pulls it out.  _His phone..._ Levi quickly dials the number for Hanji, hoping that she would pick up. His phone was only at 15% and wouldn't last too long with minimal service out in the middle of nowhere. After six rings, the answering machine picks up and Levi ends the call.

 

      His breath is coming out in clouds, little droplets suspended mid-air. The snow begins to fall faster and Levi is left to make a desperate decision: should he try to call a tow truck or walk?

 

     Levi eyed the flat tires with disdain, deciding that he would have to call someone to come and get him. Since Hanji was the only friend he knew with a car, he was forced to call a towing company. Levi was not one for contact with other human beings, as he was far too superior to ask for anything from anyone (except for Hanji, of course). With an angered sigh, Levi dialed the number and placed the phone against his ear. 

 

    It rang three times before a young man picked up, his voice too chipper for Levi's liking. "Hello, how may I help you?" Levi could tell that the man on the other end was smiling wide based on the tone his voice carried.

 

   "I have a flat tire, come get me." Levi stated blatantly, getting straight to the point. Before the young man could say another word, Levi gave him his approximate address and hung up without definite closure. He was determined to be on the phone for as short an amount of time as possible.

 

    With that out of the way, Levi was left to wait. He had no idea how long it would take for help to arrive, but until then he would need to find a way to get warm. He glances inside the car, trying to decide if hypothermia or suffocation would be a better way to die if he were to be stuck out here. By getting in the car, he was condemning himself to a tiny jail cell where he would be snowed in for the night and may suffocate on his own carbon-dioxide. If he didn't get in the car, however, the cold snow floating down around him would almost certainly suck the warmth out of his body and leave him to a bitter, cold end. 

 

   Just then a small pile of snow fell on Levi's head, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. As he looked up he noticed that the tree branch above him was bent towards the ground with the weight of the snow. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi attempted to contain his short temper to prevent any injury he may cause himself by falling on the ice. After a few deep, steady breaths, Levi finally calmed down and took his other hand out of his pocket to open the car door.

 

   Levi quickly slips inside and slams the door shut behind him to keep the cold out. The interior was still warm from the heater that had been running not long ago. He stuffs his hands into his pockets once again and curls up into the fetal position, trying to contain his heat. Not five minutes later, Levi was fast asleep in the front seat of his car.

 

* * *

 

 

     Levi was startled awake by a soft knock on the snow-covered windshield. A face peered through a man-made clearing in the window, a slight smirk on his face. Levi uncurled and pushed the door open, grimacing at the cool rush of air that hits his face.

 

      "Flat tires, eh?" The young man walks around the car door, the smirk still present on his face. "Now how did that happen?"

 

     Levi was already tired an impatient and was certainly in no mood to put up with a cocky kid. "Just hook it up already, I'm cold." The smirk faded slowly as he walked around to the back of his car. The truck was parked a few yards away, tilted slightly to the right being that it's halfway off road.

 

      Levi stood in a numbed silence as he watched the young man hook his car up to the truck. It must have only been five minutes but it felt like a century to a freezing, teeth-chattering Levi. Once his car was hooked up, he waved for Levi to join him in the front seat. His hands tucked in his armpits, Levi jogged to the truck and climbed in on the passenger side.

   

    Instantly Levi felt a million times warmer as he was met with a blast of warm air coming from inside. Once settled and buckled, the man eases out onto the road once again in silence. Gradually, Levi's teeth-chattering comes to a stop and his muscles untense in the easy warmth. 

 

      "So, what's your name?" The man finally breaks the silence with a simple question, hoping to make the drive as comfortable as possible. "I'm Eren."

 

      "That doesn't seem like any of your business." Levi crosses his arms and turns to look out at the falling snow outside the window. Eren chuckles softly behind him.

 

      "That's no way to treat the man towing your car in the middle of a snowstorm at two in the morning." Levi glanced back at Eren to see that he was looking at him with an amused smirk.

 

       "Levi." No more words were exchanged for the rest of the ride. Instead, a comfortable silence fell between them. It was the most comfortable Levi had felt with a stranger in a very long time and he rather enjoyed it. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that when they pulled into the service station, he asked for Eren's number in case he ever 'needed another tow'. They both knew that it wasn't at all what the number was for, but Eren played along anyways and gave him his digits.

 

       He never did need another tow, yet Eren still remained in his life with regular visits to the service station with food for the both of them to share at sit-down lunch in peace. It wasn't until their sixth lunch that Eren finally asked Levi out to a real meal, to which Levi agreed.

 


	15. Sharpie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sharpie isn't even that big a part of the story...but I can't say that as a bad thing ;)

     Levi awoke to the sound of laughter surrounding him on all four sides. He immediately sat up, leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out as far as they would go on the couch. He curls one hand into a fist and rubs his blurry eyes like a little child, attempting to wake up enough to figure out what was so funny. Soon the laughter quieted down and Levi was left to look at the circle of people surrounding him, the ghosts of smiles still left.

 

     Every single one of them was unfamiliar to Levi, the only face he recognized being that of Jean, the horse-faced brat. Still clueless, Levi stumbles to his feet and pushes through the circle, headed to the bathroom. The laughter starts up even louder than before once he gets to the bathroom. With a scowl, Levi turns to face the mirror and sees what happened to be so funny.

 

     On his face was a mustache, a classic handlebar mustache with curly cues at the end. Levi frantically grabs for a towel, tissue, napkin, anything to get the horrendous looking  _thing_ off of his face. His fingertips brush against a towel under the sink and he quickly grabs for it, soaking it in warm water and soap.

 

     Levi lifts his head to look into the mirror and begins to scrub at the mustache, so hard that his upper lip begins to go raw; yet the mustache is still there. Levi squirts more soap onto the towel and scrubs even harder, causing his skin to burn a bright red. The mustache remained, looking even harsher against the bright red of Levi's now raw skin.

 

    "Who the hell did this?!" Levi storms out of the bathroom with the towel still in his hand. His glare met the eyes of every person in the room, sending most into a blind terror and desperation to escape him.

 

    "Who the hell thought that this would be funny?!" Levi's voice was raising in volume and people were beginning to back away, terrified out of their minds. "No one's confessing? Well when I find out who did this, I will  _kill_ you!" Levi turns on his heel and storms back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

    Inside he begins to pace, desperate to find a solution to this rather odd predicament. Levi takes pride in his pale, flawless skin; and now someone has ruined it for the intention of having  _fun._ Once he finds the brat that did this to him, he's going to make sure his death is  _nice and slow._

 

    A soft knock sounds on the door and Levi immediately stops his pacing, his head snapping up in fierce anger. "What the hell do you want. I swear, if you-" Levi yanks the door open and stops mid-sentence when he sees the fidgety boy towering over him, hopping from foot to foot.

 

     "H-hey Levi, I'm sorry about-" Levi grabs the boy's shirt and yanks him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he locks it, Levi whirls around to glare at him accusingly.

 

     "You did it, didn't you?! What did I ever do to you, huh?!?!" Levi jabs his finger into his chest, pushing him back against the wall opposite the door. When his back hits the wall, Levi places his arms on either side of the boy, locking him in and leaving no escape.

 

      "N-no, I didn't do it, I swear!!" The boy's eyes are wide in fear, his hands are visibly shaking by his sides.

 

      "Then what the hell are you in here for?" Levi's voice lowered to an angry whisper, yet it still held the same threat if not greater than when he yelled.

 

      The boy gulps and firmly plants his feet on the ground, trying to make his reasoning more believable. "I came to help you get the...uh...it off." Levi sneers and studies the boy's eyes, looking for any signs that he is lying. Finding none, Levi sighs and backs away to the bathroom sink.

 

     The boy stays where he was, a little shocked that Levi had accepted it so quickly. "Well? Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to help me?" Levi hops up onto the counter and kicks his feet back and forth a few times impatiently.

 

    "Oh-oh, I... of c-course." The boy gives a timid smile and gathers the rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs quickly. Once he has the top off of the alcohol, he dips in a cotton swab and raises it in front of Levi. "Do you mind...?" 

 

    "Tch, whatever." Levi grabs the cotton swab from his hands and starts rubbing at his raw skin. The alcohol burns terribly but Levi keeps his straight face as though it didn't bother him at all. The boy wanders back to the wall where he had been standing a few minutes ago and leans casually against it, adjusting his dark grey beanie ever so slightly.

 

    "Well? Is it good?" Levi removes the cotton swab from his face and turns to look at the boy for his approval.

 

     "Um..." The boy pushes off of the wall and walks closer to Levi, closing in on him quickly to inspect. "There's just a little bit here..." The boy takes his thumb and brushes it across Levi's top lip in a seemingly innocent way; yet it sends Levi's heart into a stuttering frenzy. 

 

     Levi suddenly decides to take notice of their close proximity and the feel of the boy's breath falling gently on his lips. Levi's eyes look up to meet the boy's brilliant green ones already locked on him. Levi takes a deep breath in an attempt to hold back any instinct to get closer, yet his body gets the better of him and he lunges towards the boy, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it forwards until their lips meet.

 

    The beanie soon goes flying and the boy's sweater follows shortly after. The only sound in the bathroom is the heavy breathing of both men and the sound of zippers unzipping as they continue to connect their lips in a fiery hunger.

 

    " _Eren..._ " The boy whispers breathily while taking a quick break from Levi's delicious lips. Before Levi can respond with anything, Eren's lips are back on his and their bodies intertwine once again.

 

    

* * *

 

 

    Looking back on the party, Levi can't say he regrets anything. At the time he had been drunk and it was only supposed to be a one night stand, yet something about Eren drew him back in. The whole mustache part of the story became a minor detail in later re-tellings, the only important part being the connection they established on the first night and continued to have through the remainder of their lives. 


	16. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know about these anymore, once I start writing the plot develops itself and it's usually something pretty out there (if you know what I mean) Hope you enjoy anyways!

      Eren watches quietly as the monarch flutters from flower to flower quietly, its wings beating the air softly. It lands on the blues, reds, pinks, oranges, and purples spread out in front of him. Each flower varies in height, some only a few inches tall, others almost three feet tall. 

 

      The air settles as the hustle and bustle of the city quiets down with the coming of dusk. The park slowly empties out as children return home with their parents and vendors packs up their carts. Yet, Eren remains on his bench; closely watching the butterfly float among the colors. The air begins to cool and goosebumps begin to appear on Eren's arms, although he doesn't feel the cold. Soon the sun is completely behind the city skyline and Eren is left in the dark with the butterfly and one lone lamp post to his right. It flickers on and casts a small circle of pale yellow light, leaving Eren just outside of its reach.

 

    The butterfly lands on one last flower before fluttering up and away from Eren, most likely returning home for the night. Eren sighs softly and leans back on the bench, resting his hands on his knees. His backpack lays untouched a few feet away on the ground, the zipper still open from when he had scrambled to find his sketchbook upon spotting the butterfly. For some reason it had stayed much longer than Eren had anticipated, long enough for him to draw it and still spend a good hour enjoying its beauty.

 

    A soft rustling to the right has Eren turning to see the source of the sound.

 

    "This is really good." A small man stands stooped over Eren's sketchbook in his hands, the collar of his coat turned up to keep the cold breeze out. His face is blocked by the strands of black hair hanging in front of it. After a few moments of silence, the man hands Eren his sketchbook and takes a seat on the opposite side of the bench just inside the circle of light.

 

    "How long have you been drawing?" The man rubs his gloved hands together before sliding them into his pockets while waiting for an answer. When he receives none, the man turns to look at Eren inquisitively. "So?"

 

    "Uh...around five years, I believe." Eren had never been approached about his art in such a straight-forward manner, people seemed to like beating around the bush with comments about how they could never draw and wish they could do what Eren could. The man gives a soft grunt and turns his head downwards to look at the drawing again.

 

     "Not bad, not bad..." The man seems to speak more to himself than to Eren, therefore he doesn't give an answer. Instead he turns back to where the butterfly had been not too long ago.

 

     "How long have you been standing there?" Eren suddenly breaks the silence, looking to the man for his answer. He had noticed his presence a while ago and after the first ten minutes he decided to pay him no mind; if he were any threat he would have acted already.

 

     The man hesitates before answering, trying to make it sound as, well, un-stalkerish as possible. "I noticed that you were watching the butterfly and you seemed to writing or drawing something. You caught my attention enough to wait and see what you would come up with."

   

     Eren doesn't have a reply, it wasn't at all what he had expected to hear. He thought that maybe he was some crazy salesman desperate to sell him something or some random horny dude desperate enough to get in his pants to wait for an hour and a half. 

 

     "Nice talking to you." The man nods politely and flicks his collar back into place before walking away, out of the circle of light. Eren's eyes follow his retreating figure in utter curiosity. This mysterious man had been watching him for an hour and a half and only wanted to have a two minute conversation.

 

     He certainly had Eren's attention; now the man could move onto the second step of the plan to get his coworker to finally notice and date him. Levi was sick and tired of pining over the brat, now he could finally get moving.


	17. Lightbulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, today was a long day and I just really want to get to bed XD

    "So that's how many idiots it takes to screw in a lightbulb." A dull voice from behind Eren startles him and nearly sends him toppling out of the stool he's standing on. His face turns scarlet red as he re-positions himself and continues to screw in the light bulb above him.

 

     "What do you want?" Eren asks, purely out of politeness; not expecting an answer.

 

      "That mop." The short janitor points to a mop leaning against the wall in the far corner, obviously annoyed. Eren glances at it, then looks back at the man.

 

       "Then go get it, I'm not going to get it for you." Eren's arm is starting to get numb from being in the air for so long trying to screw the bulb in.

 

       "Don't you think I would have gotten it already if I could've? You're in the way, brat." Eren looks down at the stool he's standing on and sees that he is, indeed, in his way.

 

        Flustered, Eren steps down from the stool and drags it to the side to let the short and angry man through. He gives one quick nod and grabs the mop hurriedly, quickly exiting the small closet.

 

        "Ha, why in such the rush?" Eren moves the stool back over below the light and steps back onto it again with his back to the door.

 

        "Puke." Eren shivers in sympathy and lets out a pathetic groan.

 

         "Ugh, good luck with that one."

 

         "Tch." The janitor disappears around the corner and Eren is left to screw the lightbulb in in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

         "You're still screwing that lightbulb in?" The familiar voice startles Eren and nearly causes him to drop the bulb.

 

         "You almost made me drop the bulb." Eren grumbles as he steps down off the stool. Pins and needles course through his arm as he finally lowers it; he's been working on screwing the bulb in for nearly two hours. For some reason it didn't want to seem to fit.

 

         "Do you need me to help?" Eren raises an eyebrow at the short man, eyeing up his size.

 

          "No offense, sir, but aren't you a bit short-"

 

          "Exactly, that's why you're going to help me, lean forward." The sharp command in his voice has Eren at his will instantly. The man steps up on the stool and leaps onto Eren's back, his legs hugging his torso tightly.

 

           "What the hell are you doing?" Eren stumbles slightly at the unexpected weight.

 

          "Wait, stay right there..." The man reaches up and easily screws the bulb in, setting the room alight once again. With a grunt, Eren sets the man down quickly, eager to rid himself of the added weight.

 

           "I...uh....thanks...."

 

          "Levi." He flashes Eren a tiny smirk. "You can call me Levi."


	18. Skateboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short so I can get to the update for "Daycare Daddy"

    Eren's foot pushes off of the ground, sending him gliding forward on his skateboard. Every push sent him flying faster and faster down the empty sidewalk. The breeze he created sent a few leaves flying through the air as he whizzed past. Once he built up enough speed, he placed his foot back on the board along with the other and swerved side to side, rolling past tree after tree. Every sidewalk crack he hit made a small " _kathunk_." 

 

     Eren lifted his gaze to look directly ahead, one hand on his head to fix his beanie to ensure that it wouldn't fly off. Just as Eren is about to turn the corner of the curb, his body suddenly collides with another, sending both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. His skateboard continues to roll out into the road, staying directly in the center of the crossroads.

 

     "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." Eren instantly untangles himself and rocks back to sit on his heels, one hand out to help the other man up. His position seems to be far more painful than Eren's had been, the man served as a cushion for him. Now he lay out on the sidewalk, as flat as a pancake with one arm pinned underneath him. Eren grimaces in empathetic pain as the man grumbles from his flattened position.

 

     "Watch the hell where you're going, idiot." The man rolls over onto his left side and yanks his arm from underneath him in a painful jerk. He slowly sits up, rolling his shoulder forward to try to ease the pain. His glare settles on Eren as he rises onto his feet, dusting off his suit with a disgusted look.

 

     "Y-yessir, sorry sir."  Eren lowers his gaze, expecting be reprimanded. However, when he looks up his eyes fall on his skateboard...in the man's hands. 

 

     "You probably want this." The man hands it to Eren and turns to leave; but before he gets to the crosswalk Eren shoots his hand out and turns him back around.

 

     "What's your name?"

 

     "Levi." He smirks and continues across the street, leaving Eren in the middle with his skateboard under his arm and his beanie halfway off his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh....at least I wrote something


	19. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been /really/ dirty but I decided against it so no worries, it's still PG for those who may be worried. (Btw, if anyone hasn't seen "Jaws" this kinda spoils the end)

     Eren glides up onto the stool easily, setting down his cup gingerly onto the marble top counter. Levi follows closely behind but places his cup down before hopping up onto the stool with some difficulty. Once the two are settled, Eren grabs the remote and hits play, aiming it towards the TV. As soon as the button is pushed, the "Jaws" song booms from the surround sound speakers. Neither one fazed, they pick up their cups in one hand and the spoon in the other.

 

     Levi had specially chosen organic and all natural strawberries from the market for dessert, carefully cutting them into even slices and putting them in an elegant glass cup for the both of them. As an afterthought, Levi had grabbed a canister of whipped cream from the fridge and put a small dollop on each dessert.

 

    As the movie slowly progresses, each one digs deeper and deeper into the cup of fruit, spooning it absent minded-ly into their mouths. When the shark suddenly leaps from the water, Eren jumps slightly and nearly chokes on his food. Levi quickly sets his cup down and moves to stand behind Eren, patting his back sharply to clear his throat and enable him to breathe again. Eren gives him a thumbs up as he takes deep gulps of fresh air; Levi returns to his seat quietly to continue watching the movie.

 

     The movie begins to near its end and both cups sit empty on the counter, forgotten for the moment. Eren leans forward eagerly in his stool with his elbows resting on the counter top. Levi sits back comfortably in his stool with his hands folded calmly in his lap. The final shot sounds and the shark blows up with a loud bang, causing Eren to jump once more. Levi raises an eyebrow and smirks softly at the back of Eren's head, finding it hilarious how easily he got scared.

 

      Wait a second...if he gets scared easily....

 

 

     Levi rises from his stool and tip toes towards the refrigerator as the credits begin to play out. Eren remains glued to his chair as he watches them scroll through. For whatever reason Eren had always been determined to find his name in the credits of every movie he watches. There have only been a handful that he could find his name spelled the same way. Levi had given up long ago due to the unpopularity of a name like his.

 

     As quietly as possible, Levi pulls open the door of the fridge and grabs the canister of whipped cream from the second shelf. Levi takes extra care to prevent the fridge from shutting loudly and drawing Eren's attention towards him. With a gentle _pop,_ Levi takes the top off and squirts a dollop of whipped cream into the palm of his hand.

 

     Levi places the whipped cream on the counter and rubs it all over his hands. Eren shifts slightly in his stool before resettling. Levi takes extra precaution as he tip toes up behind Eren, his hand poised and ready.

 

     "Hey Eren, look what I found..." Levi's heart races as Eren turns in his stool to respond to him.

 

     "What, I'm busy watc-" Levi smears the whipped cream onto Eren's face with a satisfactory snort.

 

      "GOTCHA." Levi takes his hands away once all of the whipped cream had been transferred. Eren gives him an evil glare through all of the whipped cream coating his face. But instead of retorting with a clever remark, Eren licks around his mouth, clearing away all of the whipped cream that his tongue touched. Then, with one hand, he slides all of the whipped cream down and into his mouth with a quiet _'pop.'_

 

      Levi's smirk fades as Eren leans closer and closer, whipped cream still coating his lips. Levi's eyes fall shut as Eren's lips meet his, the sweetness nearly over powering as they entangle themselves in each other. They take their time, enjoying the sweetness of each others candy lips. 

 

      Eventually the credits end and the background music fades out, yet Eren remains oblivious; his only focus being on the wonderful being before him. He doesn't particularly mind missing the credits if it means spending his time like this with his one true love.


	20. Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) Sorry if this had poor formatting, I'm using my iPod since my laptop is having problems
> 
> 2) I didn't have any time today to write a oneshot so instead I have a headcanon prompt thingamajig

Just imagine:  
Eren is sitting on a park bench a few feet from a pond watching the ducks. A man (aka Levi) that he has never met is sitting next to him. Once he gets bored, Eren pulls out his phone and starts fiddling with it. He looks up when he hears a quack and sees a herd of ducks gathered around Levi, one of the little ducklings in his arms. The cutest duck look and the hardcore punk-rock look of Levi contrasts so much that Eren bursts out laughing. Levi looks up angrily and hisses at Eren to quiet down because the duck is sleeping in his arms. Eren starts laughing so hard that it goes silent, allowing the duckling to sleep peacefully while Levi rocks it back and forth. Once the family of ducks return to the pond with the duckling, Eren decides that he MUST ask for Levi's number (and name of course) so he could get to know the soft side of him. Apparently you /can't/ judge a book by its cover.


	21. Choreography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to get a good feel for this one (and also to see my FAVORITE dance of all time and let me infect you with it) follow this link to see the video! The choreographer's name is Koharu Sugwara, she's the one in the middle and the one you should watch. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vPdiqOFWs8 The second song also with Koharu Sugawara is "Say My Name", here's that link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTNiwXqkWbw I really insist you watch them, they are REALLY good. If this wasn't late, I would write it all the way out but I think this video speaks better than words anyway!

   Imagine: Levi is a world-renowned choreographer that absolutely EVERYONE envies. Eren is a self-taught dancer that dreams of dancing well one day but he has never heard of Levi before. One day he's walking down a hallway to try and apply as a dance teacher at this particular school. As he's walking past a closed door with a window, he hears "Elastic Heart" playing loudly and he stops to look in. Inside is Levi practicing alone, every move absolutely flawless. Without even realizing it, Eren's pushes the door open and steps inside the studio. The music is too loud and Levi is too into his dance that he doesn't notice that anyone came in. After watching for a bit, Eren quickly picks it up and jumps in behind him. He follows the moves  _almost_ perfectly; it would appear perfect to almost anybody but Levi. Levi notices halfway through in the mirror but lets him dance anyway. Gradually he increases the intensity and challenges Eren to step up his game and he quickly and easily responds. By the end they are both sweaty and exhausted. Levi asks who Eren is and he introduces himself, not realizing how famous Levi is. They have a casual conversation before Eren realizes that he is late for his interview and must leave. A week later Eren fins Levi again, this time teaching a class the same dance. Eren watches on with a dazed smile outside of the door but Levi sees him and waves him in. He ends up asking him to help teach the class and he obliges, doing it almost as well as Levi. Another week later, after Eren had really made an impression on Levi, Levi catches Eren practicing the "Elastic Heart" dance alone in his regular studio. This time he is better and more emotional with it. Levi is absolutely drawn in by the dance and is left with his mouth hanging open. Eren sees that Levi is at the door and immediately becomes flustered as he goes to open the door. They talk for a bit, Levi telling Eren how he was getting better since he is too good to admit perfection. Before Eren leaves, Levi asks for his phone number. It's a while before they finally get around to a first date, but when they do Eren is stuck teaching a class. Levi doesn't mind and instead watches from the back of the studio. At the end, after the class had left and Eren is changing into his regular clothes, Levi puts his headphones on and begins dancing to a different song. Eren comes out without his shirt on, realizing that he left it in his bag, and is captivated by Levi. He immediately jumps in on the dance and Levi softly sings it out loud to let Eren hear the tune of the song. He recognizes it as "Say My Name", a song that he had already personally choreographed. He begins to do his own dance and Levi stops his to watch Eren as really gets into it. He had already taken the headphones out so both of them could hear it. By the end, both of them are dancing together, anticipating each other's moves. When they finish, both sweaty and panting, Levi only then realizes that Eren doesn't have a shirt on and he checks him out slyly. Eren doesn't notice as he goes to get his shirt. Before he can pull it on, Levi grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a long awaited kiss. By the end of the month they are the most envied couple of the studio and Eren  _still_ doesn't know that Levi is famous. He finds out on their honeymoon when they get swarmed by reporters and Levi is forced to confess. Eren is stunned into silence for a few minutes before he suddenly attacks Levi to the ground, tickling him in all of his ticklish spots. He keeps tickling Levi until he apologizes for not telling him, then they have some fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up turning into more than I expected. Sorry for the poor formatting but I can't really find a good way to separate it without splitting the story. If anyone /does/ end up actually writing this, I WILL LOVE YOU TO PIECES AND I WILL SHARE IT WITH THE WHOLE WORLD AND ASDFGHJKL. That is all :D


	22. Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, because of the late update this isn't really a /oneshot/, more of a summarized story telling. Anyone is open to writing any of my "summarized storytellings" unless I say otherwise. If you do happen to write it, just let me know and I'll read it and share it!

    What if Eren and Levi were at a rollerskating rink with different dates (you can decide who, no shipping wars please) and the disco lights came on, making it harder to see. Both of them are rather clumsy skaters but they are able to get around. When it gets dark, they both start stumbling and end up colliding. Eren hits his head on the ground and Levi gets a bloody nose. They wobble off in separate directions, neither seeing who the other was. As they get fixed up they complain about being hurt and wanting to leave but their dates are having too much fun. Eventually their dates get so ridiculously exhausted from their constant complaining that they leave them behind and go out on the floor. Once out there they find each other and end up going on a different date. Eren and Levi both go to return their skates at the same time, then to the concessions together. Eren goes to pay for his food but finds out he doesn't have enough money. Levi digs out his wallet and pays for him, they start to have a polite conversation and find out that they had both been dumped by their dates. They decide to go on their own date at a movie theatre, neither telling their ex-date that they had left but no one minds; forgetting about the old date because they were having too much fun with their new date.


End file.
